A chave da porta da frente
by etalele
Summary: SONGFIC - Ela perdeu tudo por uma pequena aventura, mas ele ainda guarda a chave da porta da frente no mesmo lugar . Música: I'll be waiting - Lenny Kravits


Naruto não é meu, agradeça por isso.

Songfic - Oneshot da música I'll be waiting de Lenny Kravits.

* * *

**A chave da porta da frente**

_Ele partiu teu coração  
Ele levou a tua alma  
Você está ferida por dentro  
Pois há um vazio_

-Hinata...eu preciso ir...pensar no porque eu sinto isso.

Hinata chorava, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, sentada no sofá da sala, Naruto estava a deixando.

Mais uma vez.

-Você vai de novo, mas prometa uma coisa.

-Tudo bem, não tenho escolhas agora, certo?

-Nunca mais volte, nunca mais me procure, nunca mais.

Naruto engoliu seco, talvez ele queresse procurar ela depois...e voltar depois, como um ziguezague, onde uma ponta ficava Hinata, e a outra a vida que ele sempre quis.

-Naruto.

-Oi – disse ele em pé, olhando pra ela sentada no sofá, fitando os pés.

-Vá embora. AGORA!

-Calma! Eu preciso fazer minhas malas, eu só queria te avisar antes e...-

-AGORA! – Ela se levantou bruscamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas podia ser tanto choro, como raiva. – VÁ EMBORA, AGORA! – ela apontava para a porta.

-Ok! Ok! – ele saia de perto dela- eu só queria dizer, que...

-Você não tem mais nada pra dizer. Não agora. AGORA SUMA DAQUI!

Então ele saiu.

_Você precisa de algum tempo  
Para ficar sozinha  
Então você vai achar  
O que você sempre soube_

Hinata ao ver a porta bater, Naruto havia ficado furioso por ter deixado as roupas na casa de Hinata. As roupas e uma mulher que podia ter ficado com ele sempre, se ele quisesse.

Mas ele fez tudo errado.

Então Hinata percebeu, que por mais que amasse ele, seria uma boba de deixar ele voltar. Mas ela seria capaz antes, pois o amava, agora, não mais.

Ela percebeu o quanto tinha perdido.

O quanto tinha deixado pra trás.

Que sou eu quem realmente te ama, meu bem  
Eu estive batendo na sua porta

Ela sempre soube que haveria alguém lá pra ela, em que ela seria o Naruto da história, esse alguém que seria Hinata, era Sasuke.

Ela sabia que por menos palavras que ele dissesse, ele deixava sempre a chave da casa embaixo do tapete de entrada.

Se não amasse mais Hinata, ele mudaria as chaves, por que não teria mais esperanças.

Por mais que ele não quisesse mais amar ela, ela sabia o quanto tinha deixado de fazer por ele para se aventurar com Naruto.

Ela sofria agora o que Sasuke havia sofrido antes.

_Enquanto eu viver, eu estarei esperando  
Enquanto eu respirar, estarei do seu lado  
Sempre que você me chamar, eu estarei aqui  
Sempre que você precisar de mim, eu estarei do seu lado_

Isso doía em todas as partes de Hinata, não só o coração.

Saber que havia deixado o mundo que a queria, por alguém que não sabia nem o que comer amanhã.

Ela sabia que Naruto no fim não a amava, agora ela sabia.

Ela sabia porque, se ele a amasse, não havia a deixado, pela vida.

Mas o que mais doía, o pior de tudo que ela podia sentir, é saber que a chave da porta da frente ainda estava no mesmo lugar.

_Eu te vi chorar  
noite adentro  
Eu sinto sua dor  
Eu posso consertar as coisas_

Ela, ainda naquele sofá, queria saber o que podia ser concertado.

Mas o fato é o fato, nada pode ser mudado.

Ela havia trocado amor de verdade, por paixão de aventura.

Como ela concertaria tudo?

Ela teria de cavar sua própria cova, sabendo que nada seria como antes.

Como voltaria?

Como olharia no rosto daquele que a amava mesmo sabendo que aquele mesmo rosto, havia chorado por ela?

Mas agora ela sabia, o que era a dor que fazia o outro chorar.

Quão fria ela havia sido com aquele tão amável (do jeito dele) havia sido com ela.

Tola, Hinata se achava uma tola.

_Eu compreendi  
que não há fim por dentro  
Eu ainda esperarei  
que você veja a luz_

Ela via agora, o que outro havia visto.

Sentia o que o outro, havia sentido.

Era o troco do próprio destino.

Mas ela viu, ela percebeu, mas ela mereceria perdão?

Então ela decidiu

Você é a única pra mim  
A única que faz eu me sentir assim  
Não posso continuar sozinho  
Quero ficar com você até envelhecermos

Sasuke abriu a porta de entrada ao ouvir a campainha tocar.

-oi – ele gelou ao ver quem era a pessoa na sua frente.

Ele não disse nada.

-Eu sei que voce não vai querer dizer nada mas eu já vim preparada pra isso. – Sasuke só escutava a moça de olhos sem cor na sua frente, sem reação – Eu aprendi. Eu aprendi o quanto fui tola e gananciosa, querendo sempre mais e mais com alguém que eu não sabia quem era. Eu aprendi somente na terceira vez como é a dor que você sentiu. Então, eu não estou aqui pra você me aceitar de volta, mas... eu estou aqui pra dizer que sinto muito, - Hinata engoliu seco – e que eu finalmente, bem, o que quero dizer é...o troco veio. Até mais.

_Você tem o amor que você precisa exatamente em frente a você_

Sasuke de nada entendia o que havia se passado por ali.

Ele sempre quis que ela aprendesse no tapa o que ele passou, mas ver ela ali, naquela situação humilhante, indo embora de mãos abanando, ele não podia agüentar.

Não podia ver Hinata, que tanto amava naquela situação, ele sabia que só havia a aceitado com Naruto pelo fato dela estar feliz.

Afinal, ele ainda tinha deixado a chave da porta da frente, no mesmo lugar.

-Hinata! Espere! – então ele correu até ela.

_Por favor, volte pra mim_

_

* * *

Obrigada a quem ler.  
_


End file.
